1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article delivery system in which an article delivery area is imaged by a monitoring camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an article delivery system in the related art, in a case where there is a loss, damage, or the like in luggage in a logistics line to transport articles using a belt conveyer or the like, a place where the accident occurs has been determined by a person seeing video images. At this time, since a person is reflected in the video image, from the point of view of privacy protection, the person seeing the video image is limited to an authorized person such as an officer, and furthermore, the authorized person has entered a security room and visually checked the video image.
As a related art like this type, a technology is known, in which concealment processing is performed on a privacy involved region included in the video image of the inside of a building. For example, in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2001-186507, video information of the inside of the building or in the vicinity of the building is delivered to an image display terminal installed in the inside of the building or in the vicinity of the building, the concealment processing is performed on a portrait right involved region or the privacy involved region of the video information, and in a case where it is confirmed that the person seeing the image display terminal has a legitimate right, the video information on which the concealment processing is not performed is delivered to the image display terminal.
However, when applying the configuration of Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2001-186507 to the article delivery system described above, in a case where there is a loss, damage, or the like in luggage in a logistics line, if authorized one person visually checks the video image, it is assumed that it takes time and there may be a case of not being aware of the accident, and thus, it has not been possible to efficiently check the video image. Therefore, it is desirable that many staff members (employees) check the video image, but if many staff members view the video image, it is difficult to protect the privacy of a person present in the video image because the image of the person is included in the video image.
In addition, in the area, there is a range which needs to be constantly monitored such as the logistics line, and the image obtained by imaging such a range must not deteriorate by the concealment processing or the like.